ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Coronation Cup
The Coronation Cup (CC) is an annual tournament held by Universal Wrestling League, established in 2006. It is now held as a round-robin, only once in its history was it held as a single-elimination tournament, with a victory worth two points, a time limit draw worth one and a loss, double countout or double disqualification worth zero. All matches have a 30-minute time limit. The winner of the tournament receives a shot at the Triple Crown Championship. Results List of winners '2006' The inaugural Coronation Cup in 2006 "four-block" system, with twelve wrestlers in four separate leagues, and the winners of each facing off in the semi finals, with the winners facing off in the finals. *'Block A' :*Flap Flanagan - 4 :*Damian Storm - 1 :*Kris Williams - 0 *'Block B' :*Teddy Davis - 4 :*Captain Ragnorack - 2 :*Ryan Helms - 0 *'Block C' :*New School Hero - 4 :*Mad Max - 2 :*Side Kick Catalyst - 0 *'Block D' :*Flying Diamond Cutter Man - 4 :*Dave Kayne - 0 :*JT Stone - 0 Semi Finals :* Teddy Davis beat New School Hero (25:33) with the Dragonslayer :* FDCM beat Flap Flanagan (19:49) with a diamond cutter Finals :* Teddy Davis beat FDCM (27:53) by KO with a northern lariat '2007' The 2007 Coronation Cup was a 16-man single-elimination tournament, held over two nights August 13 to August 14. Jason Hunt, as a result of his position and a no-show to the tournament on the second night saw him return to the tournament. Round 1 :* Robb Daniels beat Logan Beretta (7:43) with the Kosmic Drop :* Mad Max beat Phillip Storm (1:12) with the RW Vice :* Big Ci beat Shane Tallin (2:04) with a Evenflow DDT :* Jeff Paradise beat. Dave Hunter (11:49) with a Inverted STF :* Rich Hamilton beat Jason Hunt (14:24) with the Headliner :* Jason Hunt beat Rocky Simmons (14:06) with the S2O :* Brad Hunter beat Ryan Helms (17:59) with a STF :* Shawn Stevens beat Reggie Starr (15:15) with the Chicago Skydiving Round 2 :* Shawn Stevens beat Robb Daniels (14:43) with the Simply Tame :* Mad Max beat Brad Hunter (12:01) with the RW Vice :* Jason Hunt beat Big Ci (18:41) with the S2O :* Rich Hamilton beat Jeff Paradise (20:34) with the Queens Cutter ‘03 Semi Finals :* Rich Hamilton beat Shawn Stevens (21:15) with a roll up after he had a hand full of tights :* Jason Hunt beat Mad Max (30:05) with the O.V.E.R. ' Finals' :* Rich Hamilton beat Jason Hunt (29:53) with The Headliner '2008' The 2008 Coronation Cup saw a return back to the "four-block" system, with sixteen wrestlers in four separate leagues. It was held from July 30 to August 20. Block A :*Matt Mathews - 6 Points :*Dave Hunter - 4 Points :*Tiger Claw - 2 Points :*Flap Flanagan - 0 Points ' Block B' :*John Anthony - 6 Points :*Johnny Dalton - 3 Points :*Smart Mark - 3 Points :*Larry Talbot - 0 Points ' Block C' :*Thaurer - 6 Points :*Shawn Stevens - 4 Points :*Johnny Slayer - 0 Points :*PH Davidson - 0 Points Block D :*Kyle Neverwinter - 6 Points :*Jim Wicked - 2 Points :*Krotas - 1 Point :*Mac Mercer - 0 Points Semi Finals :* Matt Mathews beat Kyle Neverwinter (20:10) with the Insuperable Lock :* John Anthony beat Thaurer (28:39) with the High Life Finals :* John Anthony beat Matt Mathews (39:16) with the Even The Odds '2009' The 2009 Coronation Cup featured "four-block" system, with twelve wrestlers in four separate leagues. It was held from October 1 to October 22. Block A :*Gillie Mae - 4 Points :*Jerry McClean - 2 Points :*Mr. Pickles - 0 Points Block B :*Seth Riggs - 4 Points :*Tim Harrison - 2 Points :*Jason Jericho - 0 Points Block C :*Shawn Stevens - 4 Points :*The Maxx - 2 Points :*Wolfgang Amadeus Daguerre - 0 Points Block D :*Matt Mathews - 4 Points :*Ciarán McConnell - 2 Points :*Chris Phoenix - 0 Points Semi Finals :* Matt Mathews beat Gillie Mae (25:29) with the Put to Rest :* Shawn Stevens beat Seth Riggs (18:31) with the The Sensationalize Finals :* Shawn Stevens beat Matt Mathews (39:42) with the Chicagosault '2010' The 2010 Champion Carnival contained 16 wrestlers, and was held from July 1 to July 31. Block A :*Tic Tic - 6 points :*Masamune - 4 points :*Stephen Callaway - 2 points :*Alex Sinclair - 0 points Block B :*Michael Sharp -6 points :*John Anthony - 4 points :*Camel Alive - 2 points :*Jason Jericho - 0 points Block C :*Travis Montgomery - 6 points :*Robb Daniels - 4 points :*Ricky Hatfield - 2 points :*Shadow - 0 points Block D :*Jamie Bamford - 6 points :*The Bronx Bomber - 2 points :*Lecarde - 2 points :*Seth Riggs - 0 points Semi Finals :* Tic Tic beat Michael Sharp (24:37) with a Shining Wizard :* Travis Montgomery beat Jamie Bamford (21:19) with the Tornado Driver Finals :* Tic Tic beat Travis Montgomery (27:28) with a Roaring Elbow '2011' The 2011 Coronation Cup contained 16 wrestlers, and was held from July 1 to July 30. It was the first time in tournament history that the winner went onto win the championship in their first attempt after winning the tournament. Block A :*Christian Kane - 6 points :*Kenneth Axenrot - 4 points :*Mr. Awesome - 2 points :*Seth Riggs - 0 points Block B :*Jerry McClean - 6 points :*Justice Blackstone - 4 points :*Kailus Holmes - 4 points :*Robb Daniels - 0 points Block C :*Cory Tyler (CPW) - 5 points :*Joey Hollywood - 4 points :*St. Cage - 1 points :*D.H. Caulfield - 0 points Block D :*Heath Savage - 6 points :*Autumn Raven - 2 points :*Kris Slade - 2 points :*Stephen Callaway - 2 points Semi Finals :* Christian Kane beat Cory Tyler (CPW) (26:31) with the SSK :* Jerry McClean beat Heath Savage (12:12) with a Riki Lariat Finals :* Christian Kane beat Jerry McClean (29:29) with the Fatality '2012' The 2012 Coronation Cup contained 16 wrestlers, and was held from July 6 to July 28. Due to a tie between Josh Eagles and Angelo Valour faced off in a tie-breaker match. The tournament also featured the longest match in the tournaments history between Justin Brooks and Josh Eagles. It was also the first the winner would win the UWL Heavyweight Title. Block A :*Justice Blackstone - 6 points :*Evan Caravelle - 4 points :*TITAN - 2 points :*Stephen Callaway - 0 points Block B :*Kliff Ulysses - 6 points :*Leon Tyrell - 2 points :*Adam Abel - 2 points :*El Cazador - 0 points Block C :*Josh Eagles - 8 points :*Angelo Valour - 6 points :*Eddie Jones - 2 points :*Robbie Venom - 0 points Block D :*Justin Brooks - 6 points :*Illidan Bane - 4 points :*Heath Savage - 2 points :*Johnny Moxie - 0 points Semi Finals :* Justin Brooks beat Kliff Ulysses (19:35) with the Hook 'N Ladder :* Josh Eagles beat Justice Blackstone (17:20) with the Roll Up Of Doom Finals :* Justin Brooks beat Josh Eagles (48:55) with the Hook 'N Ladder '2013' The 2013 Coronation Cup saw a increase of five in each block the normal four or three. The 2013 Coronation Cup was also the longest running Coronation Cup in history, lasting from June 1 to July 20. Block A :*Robb Daniels - 8 points :*Jacob Davies - 6 points :*Kallie Karter - 4 points :*Aphonic - 2 points :*Eddie Jones - 0 points Block B :*Xplode - 9 points :*Joe Jones - 7 points :*Troy Vincent - 4 points :*Alex Kharne - 2 points :*Fred Thomason - 0 points Block C :*Jason Michaels - 8 points :*Caleb Hart - 6 points :*Drew Stevenson - 4 points :*Autumn Raven - 2 points :*JR Zevon - 0 points Block D :*Aries Reed - 8 points :*Mark Davis - 4 points :*Kahzir - 4 points :*Salman Van Dam - 4 points :*Frank Merritt - 0 points Semi Finals :* Robb Daniels beat Jason Michaels (22:44) with the Picture Perfect :* Xplode beat Aries Reed (21:39) with the Drop Zone Finals :* Robb Daniels beat Xplode (28:19) with the Picture Perfect '2014' The 2014 Coronation Cup was cut to three blocks featuring four wrestlers in each block. The 2014 Coronation Cup also featured a three way match in the Finals instead of the traditional singles match in the finals, and was held from July 12 to August 9. ' Block A' :*Alan Chritopher - 4 points :*NASCAR Billy - 4 points :*Jon Banzen - 2 points :*El Cazador I - 0 points Block B :*Caleb Hart - 6 points :*Magnus Hammerstorm - 4 points :*Stephen Callaway - 2 points :*Parker Von Peters - 0 points Block C :*Arch Stanton - 6 points :*Emma Douglas - 4 points :*Autumn Raven - 2 points :*Will Raepabeczh - 0 points Finals :* Caleb Hart beat Arch Stanton and Alan Christopher (24:44) with the Hart Attack on Arch '2015' The 2015 Coronation Cup contained 16 wrestlers, saw the return of the four block format with four participants in each block. The 2015 Coronation Cup also returned to April, the month it first was held in 2006, and was held from April 4 to April 25. Block A :*HardKore Comley - 6 points :*Autumn Raven - 4 points :*Christian Pierce - 2 points :*Chris Nichols - 0 points Block B :*Nascar Billy - 6 points :*Kris Slade - 4 points :*Odyssey - 2 points :*Ashley Williams - 0 points Block C :*Lt. Bowers - 6 points :*Angelo Valour - 4 points :*Liam Jagger - 2 points :*Emma Lawrence - 0 points Block D :*Brandon Shadows - 4 points :*Phoenix Winterborn - 2 points :*Cory Chevelle - 2 points :*Stephen Callaway - 2 points Semi Finals :* Brandon Shadows beat HardKore Comley (21:24) with the Shadowfall :* Lt. Bowers beat Nascar Billy (24:36) with the Cop Drop Finals :* Lt. Bowers beat Brandon Shadows (29:52) with the Felony Arrest '2016' The 2016 Coronation Cup contained 16 wrestlers, saw the Triple Crown Champion compete in the tournament for the first time since 2007. The 2016 Coronation Cup was held from April 2 to April 30. Block A :*John Raide - 6 Points :*Franco Coraluzzo - 4 Points :*Chett Nelson - 0 points :*Autumn Raven - 0 points Block B :*Josh Eagles - 6 points :*Mark Smart - 3 points :*James Edwards - 3 points :*Sunday Night Heat - 0 points Block C :*Billy Danielson - 6 points :*Craig Williams - 4 points :*Shawn Stevens - 2 points :*Robot - 0 points Block D :*Cory Chevelle - 6 points :*Justin Brooks - 4 pooints :*Blake Mitchell - 0 points :*Duke Taylor - 0 points Semi Finals :* John Raide beat Cory Chevelle (21:20) with the Street Spirit :* Josh Eagles beat Billy Danielson (22:04) with #WorldClass Elbow Finals :* John Raide beat Josh Eagles (30:44) with the Street Spirit Category:Tournaments Category:Tournament Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016